Au premier regard
by Chromiie
Summary: La première rencontre est toujours la plus étrange.


Disclaimer:Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

30 otp challenge : jour 25 : gazing into eachother's eyes

J'ai eu du mal pour celui-ci

* * *

Au premier regard

Le monde des ninjas se portaient mieux, après des années de guerres et de haines, les cinq grands pays avaient décidé que cela devait cesser. Après de nombreuses discussions par courrier, ils avaient proposé que leur représentants se rencontrent en vue d'une prochaine réunion des kages. Ainsi, non seulement les chefs d'état se connaitraient mais également leurs diplomates. C'est pour cela que Temari et Kankuro s'étaient rendus à Iwa.

« -Quelle idée bizarre, pourquoi doit-on rencontrer les autres diplomates maintenant, nous les verrons de toute façon au conseil des kages, se plaignit Kankuro.

-Pour solidifier les liens entre nos pays, Gaara te l'a déjà expliqué , et puis ne commence pas à râler nous n'en sommes qu'au premier, ensuite nous verrons Kumo, puis Konoha, et enfin Kiri, énuméra sa sœur.

-Stop, c'est bon , j'ai compris, je ne suis pas prêt de revoir Suna, constata-t-il

-Tu exagères, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un jonin, tu es supposé montrer l'exemple, et puis entre nous sortir de Suna ne peut pas te faire de mal, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Ils avançaient dans le couloir du plus haut étage de la tour du tsuchikage où ils allaient faire la connaissance de leur collègue d' Iwa. Kankuro tourna le premier, et percuta une personne de plein fouet.

\- Je suis désolé , je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa celui qui lui était rentré dedans,.

-Cela ne fait rien ,je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais, affirma le garçon de Suna.

Sa sœur s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui demanda comment il allait. Il se releva sans peine, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, est-ce que vous allez bien ?, réitéra son interlocuteur.

-Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, rassura-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que les deux membres de la fratrie du sable jetèrent un coup d'œil aux individus se trouvant en face d'eux. Il s'agissait de deux shinobis de sexe masculin et portant l'uniforme traditionnel du pays de la terre. Le premier était très grand, plus grand que son coéquipier , il avait un bandana avec le symbole d'Iwa sur le front et une écharpe jaune autour du cou, Kankuro comprit pourquoi il s'était retrouvé par terre. Quant au second, le plus petit des deux, il avait de long cheveux blonds qui lui couvraient la moitié gauche du visage, empêchant de distinguer le symbole gravé sur son bandeau.

-Vous devez être les ninjas de Sunagakure qui viennent se présenter hn , devina le blond.

-C'est exact, je suis Temari , et voici mon frère Kankuro, confirma-t-elle.

-Je me nomme Deidara, et le garçon qui est rentré dans ton frère s'appelle Akatsuchi, et c'est mon partenaire, ajouta-t-il.

-Je suis navré, encore une fois je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un à cet étage , s'excusa-t-il à nouveau en tendant la main.

-C'est oublié Akatsuchi-san, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, avança le marionnettiste en lui serrant la main.

Les deux autres se fixaient ,c'était un jeu, un défi, elle n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant un homme, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer. Il était étonné qu'elle n'est pas déjà détourné le regard, la plupart des filles d' Iwa rougissaient rien qu'en le voyant, civiles et kunoichis confondues. La seule exception était Kurotsuchi, mais elle le considérait comme son frère, alors cela était normal. Cette kunoichi avait du cran, oser garder les yeux plantés dans les siens, elle ne devait pas souvent avoir peur. Il tendit lui aussi la main, amusé de l'attitude de cette fille, en plus il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli, créer des tensions entre leur pays et se faire disputer et par Onoki et par Kurotsuchi. La sœur du kazekage hésita quelques secondes, ce qui d'ailleurs ennuya son frère, son aînée avait trop de fierté, cela allait leur causer des ennuis un jour. Elle répondit à son geste, mais se dégagea rapidement en sentant quelque chose lui lécher la paume de la main. Il rit , satisfait de sa réaction.

-Pas si courageuse que ça on dirait yeah , commenta-t-il.

-Deidara, tu as recommencé, excuses-toi tout de suite, lui ordonna Akatsuchi.

Il roula des yeux , il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la leçon, il était un jonin, et sûrement l'un des meilleurs, si elle s'offusquait pour si peu c'est qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans le monde des ninjas.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai été surprise nuance, rectifia-t-elle.

Voulant la provoquer un peu plus , et découvrir leur réactions, il leur montra ses mains, et les deux bouches qui s'y trouvaient. Kankuro ouvrit en grand les yeux, jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait vu une difformité aussi étrange. Deidara ne fut pas choqué, cette attitude était la plus courante , rien de nouveau pour lui , par contre en observant Temari ,il fut étonné de lire de la curiosité, et de la fascination dans son regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'une kunoichi n'était pas dégoûtée par cela.

-Kekkei genkai , furent les deux seuls mots qu'elle prononça

-Courageuse et intelligente, intéressant. Bienvenue à Iwagakure Temari-san, s'exclama-t-il.

-Enchanté , et merci de prendre soin de nous pendant notre séjour dans votre pays, les remercia-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Akatsuchi et Kankuro lâchèrent un profond soupir de soulagement ,et se sourirent, si les deux autres s'acceptaient s'était déjà une victoire.

-Si vous voulez-bien nous suivre nous allons vous faire visiter notre village, expliqua le garçon à l'écharpe.

-Avec plaisir, l'architecture ici est incroyable, avoua Kankuro.

Ce commentaire ne surprit pas sa sœur, son cadet avait toujours eu une passion pour les constructions.

\- Les habitations ne sont pas les seules choses incroyables de ce pays , insinua-t-elle.

Le premier contact entre les quatre shinobis fut le bon, ce qui était un bon point , et une bonne chose pour l'avenir ,et la réunion entre le kazekage et le tscuhikage. Deidara marcha derrière aux côtés de la fille à l'éventail. Il allait pouvoir parler de son art, l'art ultime librement car il était convaincu qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de lui , il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer en mots, mais il l'avait perçu au premier regard.


End file.
